Naruto: Severed Bonds
by Xnirys
Summary: Naruto is cursed instead of Sasuke in the Forest of Death and now the events that this set in motion have gained momentum leading to Naruto's defection. Can Sasuke talk him back? Is he truly sided with Orochimaru? Is he still Naruto? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I in no way shape or form own Naruto.

**Naruto: Severed Bonds**

Slowly he packed everything he could think he would possibly need. The ever burning pain in his neck nagged at his subconscious. The cool of the night rushed past him as he stepped put of the door to his home.

He decided that he would leave silently and without leaving any trace of where he was going; although he was sure that those who thought they were close to him would figure it out eventually. The snake had made the enticing deal and the promise to make the pain stop.

The moon was bright enough that it illuminated everything in a dim gray light. Taking in one final look out over the horizon and at the four grandiose stone faces on the cliff overlooking the village that he had known as home for his entire life. Affirming his decision in his own mind he locked the door behind him and leaped from the small landing and out into the night.

-----

In a small park Sakura Haruno sat contemplating everything that had happened since she had joined team 7. The lessons she learned had helped her grow from the useless, and usually helpless, backup to a prominent if still a little conserved kunoichi of her year. This ritual was typical when she felt stressed like she did now. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke had fought on the hospital's roof she could feel them growing more distant than ever. Her crush on Sasuke had always caused her to side with him in the squabbles between rivals but lately she had been finding that quite hard with his new attitude. Sakura was so lost in thought she didn't notice a figure appear out of the trees behind her.

"Sakura," the figure said in a barely audible whisper.

She was immediately pulled from her thoughts and stiffened into an alert posture but quickly relaxed upon seeing the figures familiar face. "Naruto what are you doing out here this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." replied the blond in a more serious tone than what she was used to hearing from the happy-go-lucky shinobi.

"I- I'm just out here to collect my thoughts. Naruto is there something bothering you?"

"Nah, It's just that... It's just that... well I'm leaving."

"What do you mean? Were you given a solo mission from Lady Tsunade? Why would she give it to you only and not to our team?" she asked worried about her teammate.

"No. I'm just leaving. And that's it." he replied as he began to walk away.

"But Naruto, why? If this is about Sasuke I'm sure you and him could work out whatever happened between you two."

"I only wish it were that simple Sakura. But it isn't."

"Naruto why won't you just tell me why you're leaving and throwing away everything you stood for. What happened to your pledge to defend those who're precious to you? What about our team? What about you're friends?"

"You'll never get it will you?" he responded getting furious, "Have you seen the way people look at me, the way my so-called friends treated me when I was younger. How I was treated by the people after I not only won my match against Neji but also saved you and the village from Gaara only to have most of the blame for the destruction caused in the woods blamed on me. Sometimes I just feel like you could only see what Sasuke did for you and that you were oblivious to everything that I've done."

"N- Naruto, I had no idea that you felt like this."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. All that goes through your head is 'Sasuke this' and Sasuke that'. You couldn't care less about me. You could never know what it feels like to live alone like I do."

"B-But ..." Sakura stammered but was abruptly cut off by Naruto appearing behind her

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear as he punched her in the back.

Slowly the corners of her vision began to grey out. Her vision began to tunnel until finally the only thing in focus was Naruto's face. That too became an out of focus blob. As her last moments of consciousness faded out she could only whisper "Don't do this... Naruto."

------

He stood over her as she fell slowly to the whims of her subconscious. As soon as he was sure she was out, he left the village to rendezvous with the contacts that the snake had sent. And even though he didn't want to trust these four strangers, he really had no other choice.

"Lets get that stupid seal off the curse mark." said one with four arms.

"Right, I just hope he doesn't die before we get him back or else Lord Orochimaru will be pissed." said another.

"Just shut up that's why we're putting him the container; it'll make it easier on the kids body as the seal advances to level two."

"Ya Ya just shut up and lets get this crap started." shouted another.

And as if it were all a blur Naruto's world went completely black. And slowly he began to remember when he first encountered the snake...

------

_Flashback begin_

The second stage of the chunin exams. Three days of living hell as you tried to survive being attacked by other shinobi teams trying to recover the twin scroll and reach the finish. Many died and others suffered terrible injuries to both their minds and their bodies.

Team 7 had just fended off a small attack by an Amegakure genin when he attacked. Orochimaru attacked intent on exerting his terrible influence over the young Uchiha.

Orochimaru chuckled as he fought the young Uchiha into submission. Soon he would place his mark on the boy and he would eventually seek him out to gain more power. He would take that body and he would gain the Sharingan he so desperately desired.

"It's pointless to fight. You might as well give up, Sasuke." chuckled the snake.

Sasuke stood slowly panting. 'Damn I'm out of chakra' "I won't give up to someone like you!" he yelled.

"Fine then I'll just make you bear the mark." Orochimaru said as his neck began to elongate. His head shot forward with two large fangs brought to bear. Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared himself but the attack never came.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see not only had the snake been hit but by the blond idiot. "N – Naruto! What the hell are you doing get out of here he's out of your league!"

"**Shut up.**" said the blond in a deeper more gruff voice. "**I won't let anyone hurt my friends.**"

"Heh heh heh, I'm not interested in you boy, I only want Sasuke but if that means I have to kill you then I'll have to oblige." said the snake-man as he recovered from the blow he had taken to the head.

Naruto erupted from where he stood into a flurry of punches into the gut of his opponent. But despite his valiant efforts the body simply turned into a muddy pulp. By the time Naruto realized he was simply wailing on a clone the original had summoned several snakes from his arms and had him bound to the nearest tree. "I must say that power of yours is quite interesting. Show me more!" The snake binds tightened enough that they began to break the skin and slowly blood began to trickle out from beneath them.

"Come on show me your strength!" Orochimaru yelled as the binds tightened even more. At that Naruto went limp. "Hmph, I guess I was wrong. Oh well, back to Sasuke. Maybe I'll even kill that pink haired girl to get him even more riled up."

Several seconds passed before something in the air changed. Alowly the limp body became enveloped in thin red veil of chakra. The veil shifted and shaped itself into the vague form of a fox with a single tail. Naruto began to work his way up, his appearance became extremely feral. His canine teeth had enlarged into decent sized fangs and the whisker-marks on his cheeks deepened. And finally his eyes took on a deep shade of red reminiscent of blood; they did not reflect the soul of a human but rather that of a demon hellbent on killing everything that moved. Once standing and zeroing in on Orochimaru, Naruto seemed to disappear from where he stood with nothing disturbed for several milliseconds later when the part of the bark on which he stood splintered and an enormous sonic boom ripped through the surrounding area.

"What the..." was all that escaped Orochimaru's clenched jaw before a clawed hand ripped through his abdomen straight through to the other side. While impaled on his left hand Naruto began to mercilessly beat on the snake with his other hand. After beating Orochimaru senseless, Naruto raised his foot between him and the snake and with a single kick sent him flying through the trunks of several large trees.

As sudden as it appeared the red veil of chakra surrounding the blond dissipated and he fell to his knees barely conscious. Watching out of his barely open eyes Orochimaru appeared from the rubble of the attack completely unharmed.

The snake chuckled as he approached Naruto. "It seems that I may be able to make some use of you after all." His head shot forward from an elongated neck and two large fangs sunk into the back of Naruto's neck. "Most of the people I place my mark on die. However, because of the demon's chakra you will almost definitely live. Oh and if you do live take this scroll, I don't need it anymore."

As mysteriously as he appeared Orochimaru sunk back into the shadows of the Forest of Death leaving team 7 in shambles.

_Fast Forward (Tsunade Retrieval battle)_

Naruto stood next to the body of his unconscious teacher, the sannin Jiraiya, as Orochimaru slowly walked towards them. The sadistic grin that adorned his face could easily be that of a demon that haunts the nightmares of small children. He chuckled as he approached staring directly at Naruto's eyes. The mark that had been placed on the back of his neck began to burn the longer he looked. As he looked at the eyes he fell into a deep trance-like state.

"I see that you refuse to use the power of the curse mark I gave you boy. Is that because you don't want them to treat you like a monster." He paused his speech 'Good he is on his way to becoming mine.' "They all hate you; they only think of you as a tool. But why am I telling this to you? Maybe I should let you find out for yourself." With the last sentence he placed his palm on Naruto's forehead and the blond dropped to his knees. A flood of painful memories ran through his mind. Everything from the cold stares to the occasional beating by a drunk exploded into his head.

"Get your hands off him!" yelled a blond woman who rushed in planting a fist into Orochimaru's temple sending him to the ground several yards away.

"So Tsunade, I see you made your choice. Well then I'll just have to kill both you and Jiraiya now." he responded as he came to his feet.

_End Flashback_

*BANG*

Naruto was awakened from his trance-like state to find the container he was placed in beginning to splinter. With a few shifting movements he managed to finish the process and the light of the midday sun shined on his face. Giving his eyes a few moments readjust to the sunlight he began to slowly take in his surroundings.

"Naruto!" yelled a distinctive voice. Slowly he turned towards the origin of that sound and saw none other than one of his so-called friends. Naruto began to assume a fighting stance when a figure body-slammed Sasuke.

"Go, lord Orochimaru has no time to wait for you." said the man who seemed to be growing bone-like protrusions all over his body. Naruto just turned around and began to go in the direction he felt the bone-guy was taking him.

------

**In the Hokage Tower**

Tsunade sat in silence wondering if sending a team of genin after Naruto had been a mistake, knowing that Orochimaru was after him. She was lost within her own mind Caught between the guilt of not protecting Naruto and endangering the lives of those she sent after him. She would have remained that way had the old man not appeared. Slowly he approached the desk.

"Tsunade." he paused, "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about it though. They'll get him back."

"I guess you're right Jiraiya, but still, I feel like I should send some more backup than just the sand siblings. Maybe, a jounin like Kakashi or Guy."

"Do what you think is best, but, don't start to think that this is your fault. If anything its mine." Jiraiya slammed his fist on the desk sending small splinters from the outer layers of the desk into the air. "I should have taken him out of here the day we got back"

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto has a curse mark placed upon him by Orochimaru."

"What!" Tsunade was fuming now. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that. I would have put him in protective custody, I could've stopped this."

"No it's my mistake and now I'm going to fix it." Jiraiya yelled through his clenched teeth as he turned and walked out of the office.

'Dammit Jiraiya, I know you think that this is your fault but you can't fix it by rushing recklessly into battle' she thought.

------

**Orochimaru's Lair**

Orochimaru sat alone in the dark of his throne room adjusting the chakra levels of his new body. The process would easily be done within a few more hours and by then his prize will have arrived. Kabuto tended to his master's every whim including everything from getting him water to changing the bandages of the wounded body. A dark presence began to seep throughout the main concourse of the room dimming the singular light of the candle on the table.

"Kabuto I need you to leave now." Orochimaru snarled, obviously disturbed by the presence in the room.

"As you wish, my lord." He responded with a conniving undertone that permeated all of his words.

As the door shut upon Kabuto's exit the darkness began to coalesce into the figure of a man. His face was only obscured by the mask adorned with an orange color and a swirl pattern. "You know that the boy is almost here don't you."

"Of course and I also can feel the Uchiha close by as well."

"I trust that you know what your doing. I need the Uchiha alive."

"Of course, I would never dream of killing a descendant of yours Madara."

"I don't care about him what I need are his eyes. And after you're failed attempt at taking that traitor Itachi's eyes this could be our last chance."

"Right about now he should begin fighting his friend and that, I believe, should push him to the full extent of the Sharingan's power."

"I'll be back and I'll expect to see some progress with either the Uchiha or the Kyuubi." said the mysterious man as he sunk back into the shadows.

Orochimaru smirked behind the bandages that covered his body. 'You will see progress, that is a guarantee.' he thought as he began to chuckle.

**The Valley of End**

Naruto watched as Sasuke emerged from the cave that he had chased him through. "You idiot, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm not just gonna let you leave everything behind!"

"What are you gonna do? I saw the water tanks I know I'm stronger than you. You can't make me come back!" Naruto yelled. But before he could finish Sasuke landed a punch square into Naruto's face and sent him flying into the valley wall.

"So that's how its gonna be, eh? Well then bring it on!" came a scream from inside the plume of dust created by Naruto's impact.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Author's Note **Well that is the end of the pilot chapter of Naruto: Severed Bonds. This is part of little project I'm doing. I'm going to publish this and a Bleach fanfic (Bleach: Lords of the Shattered Mask.) at the same time and hold a poll on my profile as to which I should update more. The winner will receive updates more frequently than the other time permitting. Now that that is out of the way I'm curious as to what you have to say so make sure to leave a review with some constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2 Bloodstained Soils

**Author's Note**: Well I finally got around to writing the second chapter of this story. I hope that it is as good as the first and gets a similar response. I will be having a time skip occur probably after the conclusion of the Sasuke v. Naruto bout. I do not know how often I'll be able to update this due to my busy schedule lately, but I will try to keep putting at least one up a week.

* * *

**Naruto: Severed Bonds**

**Chapter 2:**

**Bloodstained Soils**

**The Valley of End**

Naruto became completely covered in a thin veil of red chakra. The small whisker-like marks on his face were deepened until they became like scars across his visage. Adding to his menacing appearance was the flame-like tattoo pattern slowly extending its tendrils across his body, covering almost every inch of exposed flesh. The look in his eyes meant that he was out for blood, and he would not be sated until he ripped his onyx haired opponent to shreds.

Sasuke could only watch in horror as his rival became the demon that he was tormented because of. Activating his sharingan, Sasuke readied himself to fight against what he could consider his first 'friend.'

Naruto shot forward and immediately began to pummel Sasuke with his demon enhanced fists. This continued for several seconds until Sasuke managed to land a kick into Naruto's stomach to push him away and get a momentary reprieve from his beating.

Taking a moment to survey his opponent Sasuke saw if just for moment a glance of pain shoot across his friend's face. It obviously wasn't from any external injury. _Maybe, he's still alive in there. All I have to do is find a way to reach him. _Sasuke thought. However as he began to open his mouth in an attempt to reach out to his friend a red incorporeal hand wrapped around his throat. Before another thought could cross his mind he was sailing through the air down a river directly at the large waterfall separating the twin behemoths that marked this area as a memorial.

Twisting in midair Sasuke managed to plant his feet in the water and put up his hands to protect himself from a brutal strike to the face. Naruto just watched with a sadistic grin on his face as he pummeled the Uchiha. The scent of blood began to fill his senses as his hands hit Sasuke hard enough that blood leaked from small wounds that opened around bruises. He was so drunk with his own blood lust that he hadn't felt the sudden surge of power emanating from his opponent.

Sasuke had noticed something different time seemed to slow down. He began to analyze Naruto's movements faster than he could just a split second ago. He began to dodge a each blow without thinking. He managed to land a punch or two in order to get some space between him and his opponent. As the fox-enhanced boy rushed towards him, he was able to keep up with his speed now. Finally, they were able to fight on equal terms. His sharingan had changed from the two tomoe to three.

Both began to fight on even level. Each punch was met with a block, while each kick was met with another. Sasuke attempted to reach out to what remained of his friend's sanity every chance he got but nothing changed.

XxxXxxX

Watching from his omnipotent view point the masked man could tell that this fight would not fall into Sasuke's favor. 'This isn't going to end well. Sasuke is barely holding his own and the second level of the cursed seal hasn't even unleashed its self. I told Orochimaru that I needed them both alive. Perhaps I should intervene.' he thought as he disappeared.

XxxXxxX

Naruto and Sasuke's battle

"Naruto, wake up! I know you're in there. You wouldn't do this. You care for the village and its people This isn't you!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. However, all that he got in response was a low guttural laugh as the monster Naruto had become licked his enlarged canines.

"Sasuke." was all but a whisper as it left Naruto's maw. He lurched forward but was suddenly stopped before he begin his full on sprint. Sasuke looked around and saw three long beams of light had encircled Naruto. He could only watch as the light circle tightened around him until Naruto was immobile.

"**What the Hell is this!"** yelled the demon possessed boy as he frantically thrashed about hoping to somehow free himself from the bonds that held him in place.

"Calm down you annoying little child." came another voice as a man in an orange mask slowly appeared out thin air. "I need to talk to Sasuke." and as he said that Naruto blacked out.

XxxXxxX

"Who are you and what did you do to him!?" asked Sasuke of the newcomer who had interrupted his battle.

"Calm down. You may call me Tobi and I'm here to ensure your victory." came a satisfied voice from behind the thick orange plate-like mask. "You see I'm here to give you the power that you need to kill your brother." He watched as Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of Itachi. "Hmph, It seems I struck a nerve. As I was saying I'm here to restrain the demon so that you can kill him and obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan that you so desire."

"W- why are you doing this?"

"I just explained that, didn't I?"

"No, no I won't kill him I don't want to achieve power in the same way my brother did." Sasuke said unsure of the words as they left his mouth.

"Think about what you are saying. Your only goal in life is to kill Itachi and now I'm giving you the chance to take the power you need to achieve this on a silver platter. And you're going to deny it." he paused "Just think about it, Konoha already hated him and now he's a traitor. You won't have this kind of opportunity again."

"You're wrong about him. He's my friend and I refuse to kill him!" As Sasuke stated this his right hand began to flicker with small electric pulses. He stared intently at the man holding Naruto in that binding jutsu. The longer he stared the more intense the bolts became until finally he lunged forward at Tobi. "Chidori!"

"Hmm, it seems you made your choice. Perhaps at the brink of death you'll reconsider my offer? If you survive." Tobi mused as he disappears into thin air.

XxxXxxX

**Meanwhile inside Naruto's mindscape**

"Where am I?" said the boy as he awoke from his unconscious state. Taking in his surroundings he noted the dank and dark surroundings of his mind. Except this time something was different.

"Hey where's that damn fox at?" he mused as he looked for the large iron gate that held back the demon inside of him. He had never seen this place without its large occupant.

"**Foolish boy.**" he heard as a fox just short of human-size fox approached him out of the shadows. "**Its time I finally kill you and take back a physical body.**" Naruto fell backwards as the full weight of what his occupant said began to sink in. "**Are you surprised? Every time you draw on my chakra you weaken the seal. Eventually I have gained my total freedom but I was reduced to this size. But now if I can kill you here I'll be able to take back my rightful place as the ultimate bijuu.**"He lunged forward at his helpless prey.

Naruto waited but the inevitable pain never engulfed him. He opened his eyes to see a man with a mane of long black hair defending him with a long broadsword. He was a deathly pale with a golden snake adorning the hilt of his blade.

He managed to force the demon fox off of him with an amazing surge of power. But, despite this Naruto could tell he was out of power he had to do something. "Naruto, if you want to live draw upon my power. If you don't I can't guarantee that I can stop this fox from taking over."

"But I don't think I really want to."

"If you don't you will always be in pain, you will never be the master of your own destiny if you go by what the others told you to believe about the power of the seal." Even as he said this a dark purple aura began to feed from the snake-like figure and into the boy and as it did his world slowly began to fade out until he was completely engulfed in the black chakra and he slowly began to transform in both body and mind.

XxxXxxX

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto's body began to go through a violent series of changes. Several loud cracks emanated from his body as several bones began to break and reform in different shapes. His face became distorted in a mix of pain and pleasure as flesh began to extend and shape itself into the body of a fox created by the thin veil of chakra surrounding his body. As the flesh seemingly settled into place around his new skeletal structure a coat of fur began to emerge from each and every pore on his body. As he finally began to move in a somewhat normal pattern the fur began to become a mix of blood red and grey in color. Sharp canines began snapping along with the monstrous maw to which they were contained as two large tails thrashed wildly behind the bulk of the beast. Fur could be seen emerging from tears in the clothing the original Naruto wore.

At last his eyes settled on his new prey as an inhuman voice emerged from the gullet of this new form saying "**Now it's time to start taking this fight seriously.**"

_To be continued..._


	3. A Bloody End and a New Beginning

**A/N: **Well here it is the long anticipated 3rd chapter of Severed Bonds. Sorry about it being a little late but I thought I published it the week before Christmas but as it turns out I only uploaded it. Didn't know that until I got back home today from a relatives. So ya I hope you liked it and As I said before there is a timeskip after this chapter. Tried to make the fight a little longer but it eventually just seemed like I was repeating the same thing so I edited it a good chunk. But anyways read and review, its always nice to see some positive comments.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto in any way but that doesn't mean Kishimoto can't use any of my ideas in spin-offs

* * *

**Naruto: Severed Bonds**

**Chapter 3:**

**A Bloody End and a New Beginning**

"N-Naruto, is that you?"

"**Who else would it be, Uchiha.**"

Sasuke readied himself for the fight that was sure to come. He was terrified that he might in fact have to kill his friend.

Naruto charged forward landing several punches into Sasuke's gut sending him flying. He disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke and slammed his head into the ground sending debris hurling in all directions from the crater in the ground.

Naruto stood triumphantly over the motionless body. Letting out a small laugh he muttered aloud, "**To think I used to think you were as strong as me.**" He turned around and began to walk away. But as he did, a hand surrounded by lightning erupted from his chest. Looking around he noticed a log in place of the corpse that should have been buried in the ground and the Uchiha standing right behind him.

"**Hmph, Not bad. But that still doesn't mean you've beaten me!**" He grabbed the tip of the hand that protruded from his chest and began to pull. After several short seconds Sasuke's entire hand was on the other side of Naruto's body, and despite his struggles, Sasuke couldn't remove his forearm from Naruto's chest cavity.

The two large tails began to pummel him. Bones were cracking and blood began to pour from his mouth. As one the two hit his temple, Sasuke's hand was finally removed from Naruto's chest. He opened his eyes in horror from his position on the ground as the gaping hole that should have been where his arm was began to close. Slowly the monstrous hulk of a humanoid fox began to approach him.

"**You know. If you had tried to hit me in my heart you may have been able to kill me. However, you're pathetic morals got in the way. You could have ended this and walked away alive.**" He stopped and hunched over Sasuke's trembling form. He began to form his hand into a spear-like form as an eerie black chakra began to cover his entire forearm. He aimed his strike at Sasuke's throat, "** This is the end, Uchiha." **His hand flew forward.

* * *

A large shock wave raced through the forest until it reached an old man who was racing towards its epicenter. His long gray hair fluttered in the air behind as he passed by each tree. His red coat was strained to remain fastened as he increased his speed.

_'This isn't good_' thought Jiraiya as he felt the shockwave. '_This dark chakra; it's a combination of Orochimaru's and that damn fox_.'

"Master Jiraiya." said a calm voice as a silver-haired jounin caught up with him. His only visible was not in its typical half-asleep state but was instead intent and serious as even he could tell this was serious.

"Kakashi, what're you doing here?"

"Tsunade sent me and Guy after you. Guy is going to go help Shikamaru's team and the sand siblings while I help you find Naruto and Sasuke."

"Well I can tell you felt that burst of chakra so I don't think we have to worry about finding them so much as stopping Naruto from killing Sasuke."

"Do you mind telling me what's going on Jiraiya. I felt not only the demon's chakra but Orochimaru's. Is he somehow involved in all of this?"

"Ya. Long story short he placed his cursed seal on Naruto. I sealed its power, but that could only hold for as long as his will held out. But after our encounter while we brought Tsunade back Naruto's will began to falter allowing the seal to influence him and turn him away from the village."

"Wait why is he interested in Naruto? Wouldn't he be more interested in Sasuke for the Sharingan." questioned Kakashi.

Jiraiya sighed, "I haven't quite figured out why he did it initially but I think now he's more interested in humiliating the village."

"What are you talking about?"

"He figured out that Naruto's father was the Fourth Hokage and I have a feeling he wants to use Naruto in his next attack on Konoha." Kakashi was visibly shocked at this revelation. "That's right he plans on using your sensei's legacy to wipe out his home."

"Well then we have stop this."

"It may not be that easy. If Naruto has fully activated the seal the only way to stop him may be to kill him."

The conversation between the two high ranking Leaf ninja was only interrupted by another powerful shock wave but this time accompanied by loud howls of pain.

"Sounds like we're getting closer. We've got to pick up the pace a little more Kakashi." And with that the two raced further off towards the battlefield.

* * *

Naruto howled in pain as his arm was engulfed in an all consuming fire. He tried to pat out the flames but nothing seemed to stop the spread of the flames. The constant regeneration of his burnt flesh and then the burning of it again caused him unbearable pain.

Sasuke sat wide eyed as he watched Naruto's right arm being burnt. Little did he know but his eyes had changed. They changed from the three tomoe state into a 6 sided star with a red design on a black background. His left eye was focused intently on the very arm that was just moments ago going to impale him through his throat.

He slowly trembled to his feet watching the black flames slowly spreading up the humanoid fox's arm. The sizzling of flesh as it slowly charred and the sickening scent of burnt skin filled the air around the valley. Sasuke was deeply entranced by the dancing flames as he watched them cause considerable pain to his friend. It seemed like hours that he stood there mesmerized by the flames as black as death itself. He was only broken out of his trance-like state by a loud cracking noise.

Looking up Sasuke saw a horrifying sight One of the large tails had wrapped itself around Naruto's shoulder and began to crush inwards. The loud crack that was heard was the bones in the joint beginning the process of shattering. He watched as the tail continued to crush the joint and with each a grimace of pain shot through the face of the humanoid fox.

After several minutes of crushing the tail began to pull the arm outwards. The sound of the various tissues and muscles and the grotesque snapping of various sinews as the arm was literally torn off the body forced Sasuke to cringe in disgust. He was barely able to dodge as the black flame engulfed arm was launched towards him.

"**I'm going to make you suffer for that, Sasuke.**" Snarled Naruto as he began to gather chakra in his only hand left. The chakra began to compress itself into a sphere and it began to rotate. As it rotated however, something strange began to happen. The transformation brought on by the fusion of the Kyuubi's chakra and the cursed seal began to recede but not into the seal or the curse mark. Instead it was being absorbed by the rasengan. With every little bit of the dark chakra however, the rasengan became more and more tainted eventually becoming a sick mockery of what the Fourth Hokage had developed. The once pure white jutsu became marred with mixed streaks of purple and crimson.

Sasuke stared in awe as Naruto's hideous form had reverted back to his normal one. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes that were as red as his sharingan.

" Naruto I'm going to bring you back. I don't care what you say." Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he began to feel lightning surge into his palm. It was warmer than he was used to and its glow was slightly dulled as if it was covered by a thin black veil. He stared at Naruto with his new sharingan focusing on his friend. "Nothing is going to change my mind!"

"**You're going to regret that Sasuke." **stated the one-armed Naruto.

The two figures shot towards each other colliding in the center of the large river. The resulting explosion created a large hole into which the water for several moments did not flow into.

* * *

Kakashi and Jiraiya arrived to see a battlefield littered with debris and a giant whirlpool in the center. On the shore nearest them a body was laying face up. They sped down towards the form only to see the front of his blue shirt completely ripped off as well as a large spiral shaped wound in his stomach. Despite the heavy injuries the young Uchiha was breathing. Jiraiya was still worried because despite his search he couldn't see any trace of his godson. As he looked around he noticed a large black flickering mass out of the corner of his eye. As he approached he could see the individual falme flickering about what seemed to be an arm.

_'No, That can't be Naruto's? Can it?'_ he thought as he raced towards but all he could see was the black flame eating through the various bones. '_Could this mean that Itachi was here?_' Jiraiya prepared a seal in which he would hold the mysterious fire and compare it to the sample he collected from when Itachi came for Naruto. A small scroll illuminated itself as the Amaterasu flames embedded themselves in the paper. After the sealing was complete he pulled out a similar sized scroll and compared the seal on it to the one that had inscribed itself on the new scroll. They were similar but not exactly the same. '_Does that mean that Sasuke has it now to._'

Rolling up both scrolls Jiraiya approached Kakashi. "How is he?"

"Can't tell the extent of the other injuries but he is stable. What about you? Any sign of Naruto?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that he is dead. Something else is bothering me though right now."

"What is that?"

"I think Sasuke has evolved his Sharingan to the next level."

"You mean he has the Mangekyo Sharingan. That would either mean he has come close to death or that he killed Naruto."

"Well I found what I think was Naruto's arm burning so I would assume he acquired it during their fight."

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke_ 'What happened Sasuke?'_

"I think it would be best if we took him back to the village so that we can report back to Tsunade."

"Right." replied Kakashi as he slowly lifted Sasuke's form onto the back of one of Jiraiya toads.

In an instant they were gone leaving only silence in their wake.

* * *

Sasuke floated through a world entirely devoid of life. A dead abyss that he could find solitude in no matter where he went. But now the thing he used to desire none of, he wanted the most. He wanted human contact, he wanted to live. The final few moments of his battle with Naruto played back and forth in his eyes.

The unbearable pain as his entire body began to rotate around a singular point. The scratch and scorching that he inflicted onto Naruto's headband. And finally that weird man Tobi. For a split second he was in a another plane of existence and then he was face down on the shore with Naruto's headband next to him. And with his last strength he managed to roll himself over and put his friends last remnant of the leaf in his pocket and then it all went black.

* * *

Slowly he began to awake. Small torches aligned the walls creating an eerie glow as they were the only lights in the room. He shifted in place noticing the distinct absence of an arm on his right side.

"Ah, so you are finally awake, my new apprentice." came a strangely familiar voice. Orochimaru appeared out of the shadows of the singular doorway. "Its been a while since you were brought in here. Almost three days."

"I apologize lord Orochimaru."

"Nonsense Naruto, you had a rough fight and I can tell you suffered severe injuries. In fact I must say it was a miracle you made it here alive."

"When can we begin my training my lord."

"Soon enough, but first I say we fix up that arm of yours."

Naruto's eyes lit up. He was going to have his arm back he wasn't useless. But as he thought about how his new sensei was going to accomplish such a feat a silver haired man with glasses appeared next to him. Before he knew what was happening a large metal contraption was fitted onto his stump of a shoulder. As he slowly adjusted to the increased weight on that side of his body one large piston emerged near the base of the object and his body. The large piston slammed down causing extreme pain and causing hundreds of smaller pistons throughout the object to mimic it as if it were a shockwave.

"I know the pain will be unbearable at first, but all that it is doing is pulling chakra into it and stimulating the tissue growth. And at the rate at which it goes within three years your arm will be restored to its proper glory." Orochimaru paused. "Now rest and we will begin your training in a week's time."

Both figures left leaving Naruto dumbfounded and staring at the new contraption attached to his body.

* * *

Jiraiya stared at the door. He pondered just what he would say to Tsunade. He wanted to abandon his search for Naruto and take the last Uchiha on a training trip in order to teach him how to remove the only thing keeping Naruto away from the village. '_Even to myself this idea sounds like a crapshoot, but its worth a shot if Orochimaru is still interested in the Sharingan._'

He finally opened the door and just blurted it out before she could ask him why he was here. "I want to train the Uchiha." he said.

"Uh Jiraiya, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. WAIT!!!! did you just say you want to train the Uchiha too!"

"What do you mean 'too', there's someone else who wants to train him." he said as he finished opening the door to its full extent to see Kakashi standing in the office as well. He gave Jiraiya a friendly wave despite both being quite embarrassed.

"Kakashi was just requesting that he take a leave of absence and train Sasuke with the Sharingan."

"Wait I wanted to teach him how to use seals as well as counter jutsus that would be effective against Naruto's own."

"Well then why don't both of you take him and train him. You can work out a schedule or something. Just deal with it amongst yourselves, I have enough trouble with the council trying to explain how Minato's only son was taken by one of the worst traitor's Konoha's ever known." She looked at Kakashi. "I'm putting you on leave until you are finished training Sasuke." She looked at Jiraiya. " And you'll accompany them to help with his training."

"Sounds good to me. What about you Jiraiya?"

"Yeah that works. So we will meet at the gates at dawn in say two days."

"Ok me and Sasuke will meet you there." Kakashi said as both he and Jiraiya disappeared in puffs of smoke leaving only Tsunade to wallow in her paperwork and her sake.

* * *

Two days later three figures walked out of the gates and into the sunrise leaving a waking village behind as the first rays began to bathe the faces of the past Hokages.


	4. Chapter 4 Homecoming

**Discalimer: **I do not own Naruto and if I did Kisame would not be dead and Sasuke wouldn't be as emo as he is now.

* * *

**Naruto: Severed Bonds**

**Chapter 4:**

**Homecoming **

Slowly the sun began to set lazily out over the horizon as several birds flew to their nesting places in the woods surrounding Konohagakure. The shinobi of the peaceful village began to switch out their posts as the night shift proceeded to begin the watch in case of enemy attack. In the middle of the reporting off however none of them noticed a bird slightly larger than was normal for even a hawk from the surrounding regions speed into the village's perimeter finally coming to a slow halt and a landing on a gray pole with many power lines erupting from it and into the different buildings and housing areas in the vicinity. As the massive bird landed a flurry of feathers erupted into the air around it. As the feathers disappeared it left only a lone shinobi standing atop the birds perch.

As he began to stand at his full height he faltered. "I've gotta deliver my message to the Hokage." he muttered as he grasped his abdomen. The site where he grabbed was stained red with his blood and even his meager attempt at self first aid seemed unable to stem the bleeding. He leaped from his position towards the Hokage tower only to pass out and begin a rough descent into the ground below.

–

Sakura was on another one Tsunade's legendary sake runs. Sometimes the Hokage, her sensei, would send her out to find a rare brand or carry huge quantities of generic ones. This had started out as a chore but when asked why she had to do it, Tsunade only said that it was part of her training. '_Training, yeah right its more like I'm just an enabler for this habit._' Al though it did help her with her skills in perception and her strength the real advantage came in her stealth abilities when she had sneak all the bottles past Shizune. Thankfully tonight it was only a single bottle. A single, expensive, aged and foul bottle. However as she thought about she was surprised when a solid mass plummeted out of sky and knocked her onto the ground.

"What the hell is your problem!" she screamed as she started to stand up. "You shouldn't just hurl yourself … at..." She was shocked when she saw the man completely unconscious. She studied what she could see unfortunately that was only the large bloodstain on his flak jacket and the headband with the symbol of a village she had never seen before.

–(3 days later)

Slowly he opened his eyes. The pure white ceiling blurred his vision as he came out his coma. _'Where am I? What the hell am I doing here? Where the hell are my clothes.'_ All these questions as well as several others ran through his head as he realized he was in a hospital. The events of the past hit him like a ton of bricks as he remembered where he was and why he had come here.

"Shit I have to get my message to the Hokage." he muttered under his breath but as he sat up he noticed something holding his hand to the bed. Sure enough it was a thick leather strap that kept him secured. He struggled with it for several minutes but to no avail. It wasn't until he heard the door open that he stopped and decided to take a more diplomatic approach to getting out. He turned and saw a pink-haired woman take a few steps into his room.

"Whats up good lookin'" This however had the opposite effect that he had hoped as he suddenly had a fist in his face.

"If you ever call me that again I won't pull my punch short."

"Geez, I'm sorry. Do you think you could let me out."

"Not until you are determined not to be a threat."

"Look I've got an important message that I gotta deliver to the Hokage so if you don't mind I gotta go."

"Its just a few questions and after you answer then I can let you go."

"Alright then. Fire away."

For several moments Sakura stared at the man she had brought into the hospital 3 days ago. She had so many questions beyond what was required of her to ask the enigma. But even the longest interrogations start somewhere.

"What is your name?" she began deciding with the easiest she could think of.

"Huh? Well my name is Izumo. Izumo Nagari, Fastest messenger in all of Morigakure."

Sakura only looked at him questioningly at his response. 'What the hell is he talking about I've never heard of any village with that name let alone seen a shinobi from there.'

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Mori."

"Sorry but no I haven't."

"Okay then, I'll give you a brief synopsis of my village." Sakura sighed at his enthusiasm, "Mori is a small ninja village that dates back to around the time of the founding of Konoha. We entered into an alliance with the first Hokage and in return after his peace agreement with the Uchiha we received a decent sized piece of land a long the southern coast between Suna territory and Konoha territory." he paused and looked at her for several seconds. "Are you following all of this?"

"Um.. yes."

"Good. Now the shinobi in Mori developed along a path that they had been following for years before establishing themselves as a military force. Most shinobi are trained in communication with a spirit beast before they become genin. And before you ask a spirit beast is what we call the bestial form of ones own traits, at least thats probably the best way I can explain it. This communication allows us access to a high level transformation jutsu that allows us to transform into a corporeal version of our spirit beast. Its because of this that our loyalty has been sought in many alliances but due to the smooth talk and tactics of the past Yajuukages we were able to maintain our neutrality until..."

"Wait a minute! You expect me to believe that you can transform into an animal in a way that is more than a mere illusion. Yeah right." She interrupted.

"Well, hmm, I know how I can prove it." Izumo stated in a matter of fact way. Before Sakura could say anything he began to gather chakra around his body. It began to shift as his bones hollowed themselves out and shrank. His head wen through a dramatic change becoming distinctly avian and shrinking to fit his new frame. His torso elongated slightly becoming aerodynamic. Finally his arms began to change into hawk-like wings. He looked like a plucked bird for several seconds until a wave burst from his mouth, beak, head area covering his body in a dark brown coat of feathers.

Within a split second where there had once been a man in his 20s stood a rather large hawk that was still bound to the bed. It was at least 25% larger than any hawk Sakura had ever seen. She could tell that this was still the same overconfident shinobi she had just somewhat interrogated but it was almost definitely no illusion. Normally her genjutsu skills would have dispelled it already if it had been anyway.

Seemingly satisfied with the nonverbal response he received the hawk unleashed a large cloud of feathers and then as if nothing had happened Izumo appeared in his human form. As he took in a breath however he started coughing. "Aw crap I really gotta reconsider using that indoors." He looked at the pink haired kunoichi in front of him. "So you satisfied now?"

Stunned all that she could do was nod her head.

"Okay, so as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, we were a neutral village until the Third Great War. During this Suna manged to go on the offensive and surrounded our village from the west and south and during one of the first pushes Iwa managed to surround us from the north and east. The third Yajuukage was given two options: Pledge his alleigance to their alliance or Watch as they burned Mori and slaughtered everyone in the village. He chose the first option and thus we were drawn into the fighting."

"So wait, you are an enemy of Konoha then?"

"Hang on I'm not done yet. We were forced to fight our former allies although all that Konoha knew was that we betrayed them. So it came that When Iwa was pushed back that the full brunt of the Konoha came at Mori. The Yajuukage was given one final order to protect his people. He was told to face and kill Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, or else Iwa-nins would detonate every explosive that was stored in our village. He went off to fight although he was unwilling. He fought with everything he had to defend his beloved Mori even using his spirit beast, the dragon. His fight raged for an entire day before he was finally killed, and with his final words he told the truth about everything to the only man to best him in combat. And thanks to the Fourth Hokage we were all saved from annihilation. And in turn we pledged our loyalty to Konoha."

"So why are you here now?"

"Well, about three weeks ago the fourth Yajuukage was planning to retire and give the job to one of the more favored shinobi of the village, who was also his most trusted lieutenant and protégé. However about this time another strange shinobi entered the village claiming to be a descendant of one of the founders. Within days he rose up through the ranks of our government and became an advisor in about a week and a half. It was at this time, now I don't have all the details straight here, that the Yajuukage died under mysterious circumstances, and apparently appointed him the next Yajuukage. About 5 days after this he began to preach about not communing with our spirit beasts but instead forcing them to serve us. Most of the younger generations accepted this after they saw him transform into a grotesque half-fox half-man with one large tail and a bloody shade of gray fur. Now the other advisor opposed this and he gathered an army of older shinobi in order to take out the new Yajuukage. However we were beat back by what we could tell were Oto-nin. We were run out of the village and currently have a small camp set up just outside the border. It is because of Otogakure's involvement that I was sent to deliver a message to the Hokage requesting aid. It was during my escape from the enemy that I received the wound that I assume you've taken care of."

"So you need our villages aid in helping you take back your home. Is that right?"

"Yes! So now can I see the Hokage. I have to deliver this message to one more person before I can return."

"Who else do you need to ask?"

"The Toad Sage, Master Jiraiya."

'Wait a minute you know where Jiraiya is."

"Well not exactly but I have a tracker seal that I can use to find him."

"When you last saw him did he have anyone with him."

"Yeah, there was some kid with black hair, he was a real jackass to just about everyone, and then there was that silver haired creep with the mask who always had his face in what he called literature."

"Well can you do me a favor and use that seal to tell me approximately where they are?"

"Only if you undo this strap and give me my clothes back."

"Deal."

–

The trio were slowly approaching the gates of the massive village. No matter how many times you see it it always seems to simply emerge from the surrounding woods. As they were about to enter the gate the elder of the group sneezed so hard that the large scroll on his back shook.

"Bless you." said the silver haired man.

"Ah its nothing someone must be talking about me and my amazing research skills is all."

–

"Ah its good to have my clothes back." Sighed Izumo as he got comfortable. Sakura stared at him intently for a couple of minutes before he finally said, "Oh yeah that's right you wanted me to use that seal." Slowly he gathered his chakra into his right palm and a large ornate seal began to manifest itself. A bright red light began to engulf the seal and finally he opened his eyes. "He's about 3 kilometers north of here."

Sakura thought about that '_Wait a minute that's right about where the north gate is that must mean that Sasuke's come home.' _And with that thought she rushed out of the hospital and towards the north gate.

Izumo only stared at her a she disappeared out of the door. Before blurting out, "Does this mean I can just go see the Hokage?"

–

"Well what do you know the prodigal son returns." commented one of the guards at the northern gate.

"Never thought we'd see you again." said the other.

Sasuke just brushed off their comments as he Jiraiya and Kakashi walked through the gates. Before he could even take three steps into his home. He was sent flying into a building by a strong punch.

"How dare you keep me waiting you bastard."

Kakashi an Jiraiya stood there in shock

"Hn, its good to see you too Sakura." Said Sasuke as he stood up from the rubble of a small storefront.

–

In the Hokage's office Izumo had to go through his entire explanation of his village's history as well as the story of the failed coup. "So thats the story and in short we could really use any aid your village could give us Lady Hokage."

"Well I can't pledge you that much but I could probably give you two teams but not any more than that or else it would become a bureaucratic nightmare with the council."

"Any help is appreciated. Especially if you think that Orochimaru's involved."

"Well there is two teams in the village that can help ..." Tsunade was suddenly cut off by the breaking in of her window by Jiraiya.

"Geez, Tsunade you normally have that thing open." he said as he climbed out of the mess of glass on the ground.

"Jiraiya. Wait when did you get back?"

"Oh, just a couple of minutes ago." came a nonchalant voice as Kakashi entered through the hole that Jiraiya had made. Sasuke trailed in not far behind him.

"I'm sorry Milady but I couldn't stop them from coming despite telling them that you were in a meeting." said Sakura as she followed Sasuke.

Jiraiya surveyed the room that he was in and then his eyes caught sight of Izumo. Walking up to him he suddenly pushed Izumo off his feet. "I owed you that for blowing my cover in that hot spring you stupid bird brain."

"I don't really have time for this master Jiraiya. I have to get back to my people with the Hokage's response."

"Response to what?"

And so Izumo had to repeat the entirestory about the coup, being run out, and seeking aid again this time for the three newcomers.

At the mention of the fox Sasuke muttered under his breath one name. "Naruto."

"So that's the story and now if you dont mind I really have to get back. The Hokage knows the location of the camp so she knows where to send the reinforcements." And with that Izumo jumped out of an open window opposite the glass shards of the closed window Jiraiya had bounded through. Outside a large hawk sped away from the Hokage tower and out into the open air.

"Tsunade," Sasuke said. " I request to be sent on the mission to help Morigakure."

"Well, I know this has sentimental value but I can't just send you out on a mission without having tested your abilities." She paused and looked at Kakashi. "That goes for you as well. So I want you both to go and get some rest and tomorrow I'll give you a test and if you pass then I will send team 7 along with one other team to help."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage."

And with that the everyone but Tsunade left the room. She sat in silence before finally saying out loud to no one in particular. "Great now I have find another team that would work well with them and come up with a test. And if they pass then I'm going to have to fight the council for my decision to put the Uchiha out into the field immediately." She sighed before letting herself drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks but hey at least I got a lot of the backstory for the next arc laid out. In the next chapter You'll finally get to see Sasuke's training results as well as some improved Kakashi skills. Hopefully you can get over this chapter as even I think it was kinda boring. Sorry but the updates will be relatively slow for the foreseeable future due to school work and the like. Just hoping that you all can stick with me and help me make this a great story. And please excuse some mistakes as I do not have a beta reader. As always keep the positive comments and constructive criticism coming I enjoy seeing that.

**Dictionary **(I'll use these occasionally but most of the time I'll use the English translation of techniques so this shouldn't be necessary to often.)

Yajuukage-- Literally means Beast Shadow

morigakure-- Village hidden in the forest


End file.
